Smart phones, tablets and the like have come a long way. Internal sensors allow for GPS sensing as well as gyro sensing which can be incorporated into software applications such as navigation apps, distance measuring apps, games and/or other software applications which use data from the internal sensors.
External sensors or at least a light diffusion dome, to enable a cell phone to function as a light detector sensor are presently being sold by Luxi™ online. This device appears to use an onboard illuminance sensor of the phone but the accessory provides a dome to cooperate in diffusing light at the sensor. Other external sensors for use with smart phones include the SensorDrone (see at www.sensordrone.com) which provides 11 sensors which provide signals to a smartphone when connected, namely a light sensor, a precision gas sensor (air quality, carbon monoxide levels, blood alcohol content), an oxidizing gas sensor (ozone sensing and chlorine leaks), a reducing gas sensor (methane propane or natural gas leak detector), a non-contact thermometer, a humidity sensor, a temperature sensor, a color sensor, a pressure sensor (barometer or altimeter), a proximity sensor (a stud finder or liquid level monitor)) and an expansion connector for connecting to other sensors (like EKGs, Thermal Printers and others cooperating with a digital TTL UART or i2C format or analog (0-3V)). These are provided in a wafer-like construction having a width of 1.1 inches, a thickness of ½ inch and a length of 2⅔ inches. This device is advertised as using Bluetooth™ wireless technology to connect to a mobile device.
While the SensorDrone is certainly an interesting electrical device, it appears to be a collection of sensors for the user to figure out what to do with it. It does not appear to be directed to any particular industry, and provides a sense of, “you might like this if you can figure out what to do with it.” You also have to keep up with it as a separate device.
What is needed is a device better tailored to the construction/electrical industry and/or others. A need is believed to exist for an improved sensor platform for use with mobile devices. Another need is believed to exist for an improved case for use with mobile devices. Still another need is believed to exist for an improved sensor system for use by those monitoring construction conditions.